


Hightown Games

by Scytale



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale
Summary: Hawke and Isabela play a game of Wicked Grace.





	Hightown Games

The room filled with tension; silently, the players drew and discarded, their hands quick as lightning.  
  
The game had not been without casualties. Isabela’s corset and boots lay on the floor; Hawke, who'd fared worse in earlier rounds, was down to her undergarments.  
  
Isabela drew the Angel of Death, ending another round. Her hand was a pair of serpents; Hawke had a winning hand of four songs.  
  
“Isabela.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“You palmed that last card." Hawke eyed her opponent incredulously. "Did you just cheat to lose?”  
  
Isabela took off her shirt and grinned. “I thought you needed a better view, Hawke."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "deal" on Fan Flashworks.


End file.
